Both of Them Combined
by Catalina H
Summary: Chris gets a little help from the future in his quest to save Wyatt. She can tell something's up with Gideon, that maybe he has something to do with Wyatt turning evil. Can her and Chris convince the sisters and Leo in time? Can they stop him in time?
1. Oh my God!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of its characters or anything like that.**

**Author's Note: Takes place during sixth season. After they know who Chris is, and after Phoebe loses her powers, but before 'A Wrong Day's Journey Into Right'. I'm taking it from there. I know a lot of these types of stories have been written, but this is mine. I would greatly appreciate reviews! I plan on responding to all of them. Well, hope you enjoy!

* * *

  
**

Both of Them Combined

"Oh my God!"

It was just another day in the Halliwell manor. Chris was filling them all in on his newest lead on who turns Wyatt. Leo and the sisters were all there. They were going to need the Power of Three so they'd had no choice but to get Piper out of magic school. She was grateful for the change though, thoroughly loathing being cooped up in magic school. Leo had insisted on being there as well, though Chris wasn't happy about it. Despite their relationship being a little better, he still didn't like being around his father.

"OK, so as I was saying...We're going to need the-" Chris stopped abruptly, and they were all staring at the glowing triquetra on the attic wall.

A young girl in her late teens, possibly early twenties, wearing cut up baggy blue jeans and a worn out T-shirt and tennis shoes walked out. The sisters and Leo stared at her, all thinking she looked familiar somehow. Chris was staring openmouthed.

"Oh my God!" he said, barely above a whisper. The girl smiled at him, ignoring everyone else in the room, who all noticed it seemed to be her first real smile in a long time.

"Is that any way to greet me?" she asked him sarcastically, in a tone that reminded Leo and the sisters of Chris. The pair continued to stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Oh my God!" Chris said, louder this time. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, which she gladly returned.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much," Chris whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too," the girl whispered back.

The sisters and Leo watched in shock, wondering how they knew each other.

"I take it you two know each other?" Phoebe asked, stating the obvious. She had been the first to speak, while her sisters and Leo were still watching the pair, who both chuckled at Phoebe's question.

"Yeah, we do," Chris told her honestly. He and the girl had released each other slightly, but now had their foreheads resting on each other.

"You're from the future? How'd you get here?" Leo asked, directing his question at the visitor.

The girl looked at Chris, who stared back, they still hadn't let each other go yet.

"Yeah, he is," Chris told her, answering her unspoken question.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked, completely confused about what was going on. Piper was still staring at the girl.

"Chris, what's going on?" Leo asked, hoping he'd explain, even if he still wasn't too happy with him at the moment.

The girl smiled. She flicked her hands in two consecutive motions, the first blowing Leo into a million tiny orbs and the other freezing those orbs before he could put himself together.

The sisters all gasped, while Chris laughed, and the girl just kept smiling.

"You know I enjoy it when you do that," Chris told the girl, who chuckled.

"Not as much as I love doing it," was her response. The pair smiled, before turning to the sisters.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige all gasped as they got a closer look at the girls, and seeing her beside Chris. They looked a lot alike, from the same green eyes, the dark hair, and the relatively same facial structure.

"Sorry about that," the girl started, indicating Leo. "He was getting on my nerves."

"Are you guys twins or something?" Paige asked bluntly. The pair chuckled.

"No, but we get that a lot," Chris told her.

"Who are you?" Piper asked the girl, finally finding her voice, and placing both hands protectively over her expanding stomach.

The girl didn't answer immediately, her eyes fell to Piper's hands. She stared, showing no emotion, at Piper, then Phoebe, and then Paige before turning to Chris.

"Do they know?" she whispered. He nodded. She took a deep breath.

"It's okay," he told her. This time she nodded.

"My name's Melinda, but everyone calls me Mel," she told the sisters, not wanting to give too much away.

"How did you do that?" Piper asked, pointing to Leo, or rather Leo's orbs.

"And what were you talking about Chris?...Earlier when you told her 'Yeah, he is'?" Phoebe asked.

Chris and Mel looked at each other before Chris finally broke the silence.

"We have this sort of telepathy thing," he told them. The sisters looked at him incredulously. "But don't worry, it only works with each other," he added quickly.

The sisters breathed a sigh of relief. They certainly didn't want him in their thoughts. Piper looked at the girl again.

"But, you didn't answer my question," she said pointedly to Mel.

Mel looked to Chris, who gave her a reassuring nod, before answering.

"I can do **that**," she started, pointing at Leo's orbs. "because I inherited your powers." The sisters' jaws dropped. "Yeah, I'm your daughter," she told Piper.

"My little sister," Chris added.

"Wow," Phoebe muttered. Mel smiled.

"Oh, your daughter says 'hi' by the way," Mel informed her. Phoebe beamed, but her sisters shot her a warning look before she could ask.

"We won't tell you anyway," Chris told her.

"Aw, come on," Phoebe pouted. "But, why?"

"Future consequences," Mel and Chris told her at the same time.

"You sure you two aren't twins?" Paige asked sardonically, earning a scowl from Mel and Chris, and a 'not funny' look from Piper.

"OK, so what are you doing here?" Chris asked, turning to his sister, after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

**A/N: I plan on updating soon!**


	2. NO!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed.**

* * *

"No!"

"WHAT?" Chris asked her incredulously, shaking his head. Mel rolled her eyes. "NO! No, no, no!"

"Chris..." she drawled.

"Uh...I hate to interrupt, but could you unfreeze your father?" Piper asked.

"Oh, yeah." Mel waved her hand. "Sorry, forgot," she mumbled as Leo's orbs started to reform.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? You seriously think I'm gonna let you stay and do this? NO!" Chris continued ranting, earning another eye roll from his sister.

"What the hell happened?" Leo asked impatiently, looking around the room.

"I blew you up, then froze you. Get over it," Mel told him flatly. His eyes widened at her tone. He looked over to Piper, who just shrugged. Mel turned back to Chris. "Look, will you just get over it? I'm here now, so let me help."

"NO!" he said firmly. "You're going back and that's it."

Chris started to walk over to the Book of Shadows.

"Chris..."

"No!"

"Chris."

"No!" He continued, almost reaching the book.

"Chris!" Mel said firmly and loud. Chris stopped dead in his tracks, unable to move.

The sisters and Leo were watching, all their attention focused on the pair. Though Leo wasn't quite sure what was going on, he knew that the sisters did. Mel had walked over to Chris, standing in front of him, staring.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm here. I'm going to help you whether you want it or not. I don't care what you say, I'm not going back. Not without you," she told him in all seriousness.

"Mel..." Chris drawled, staring back at her. She smiled.

"No, Chris. I'm just as stubborn and pigheaded as you. So back off!"

The pair were engaged in a very intense staring match. The sisters were looking on with amused, shocked, and astonished faces. Leo was just utterly confused.

"What's going on?" he whispered to the sisters, hoping to figure out what was going on.

"Well, Mel came back to help Chris save Wyatt, but he doesn't want her help. He wants her to go back, but she's refusing to without him. And now here we are," Phoebe whispered back quickly.

Leo stared at her, even more confused. He then looked to Paige and Piper for help.

"Okay, am I missing something?"

"Always, sweetie," Piper told him, patting his arm and smiling sweetly. "You see sh-" Piper was going to tell him, but Chris had spoken up first.

"Fine," he told Mel. "Now, will you let me go?"

"If you promise you won't try to send me back," she told him.

"Fine, I promise," he agreed begrudgingly. Suddenly, he was able to move again.

Chris slapped her on the arm, and Mel punched him back.

"Hey! Cut it out," Piper chastised.

"Sorry," they both muttered.

Piper smiled. She was enjoying watching her kids banter. It gave her continued hope that maybe she didn't do too bad of a job as a mother. Phoebe and Paige both smiled at their sister, seemingly knowing what was going on inside her head.

"OK, so what'd I miss?" Leo asked, still out of the loop. This brought him back to Chris and Mel's attention.

They looked at Leo, then at each other awkwardly. Neither one was really able to stand being in a room with him for very long, without snapping at him. Even Chris' relationship with Leo was getting better, but he still couldn't stand the guy.

"I'm Mel," she answered flatly, not looking Leo in the eye.

Leo looked over to his son, who wouldn't look at him either.

"OK, and you two know each other...how?"

"My God Leo, look at them," Paige remarked very bluntly.

Leo looked a little taken aback, but studied the two young adults in front of him. A shocking realization hit him. They looked almost identical, and everything she'd said sounded like Chris.

"A-Are...Are you two...uh...twins?" Leo stuttered out, sneaking a glance over at Piper, who had an amused smile on her face.

"WE'RE NOT TWINS!" Chris and Mel stated in an annoyed tone, both rolling their eyes.

While Leo still looked a little unconvinced, the sisters could no longer hide their amusement and started laughing.

"Oh, come on! There is a three year age difference! WE. ARE. NOT. TWINS!" Mel told them firmly, but still annoyed.

The sisters managed to control their laughter, but Leo was still staring at Mel. He took a cautious step toward her, while she eyed him watchfully. Chris was watching them both, knowing that if Leo pushed it, like he had with him, that Mel would snap. That wouldn't be pleasant for anyone.

"So...you're...uh...my daughter," Leo started uncertainly. She was still watching him closely, arms crossed, but nodded. "And...well...I know...that me and Chris...well-"

"Don't get along one bit," Chris supplied bitterly.

"Chris..." Piper said in warning. He looked over at her and nodded. Leo sent her a grateful look.

"So...do...we...uh..." he continued, looking back at Mel.

"Have issues too?" Mel finished for him. "Yeah, we do," she answered, just as bitter as Chris. Leo's face looked despondent, but she continued anyway. "You just-" she stopped abruptly, looking immediately to Chris.

Leo was confused, but the sisters were assuming it was their telepathy with each other. Mel nodded to Chris and didn't continue her sentence. Chris looked back at the sisters.

"Look, we need to talk, so we'll be -"

"Uh-uh. No, you can stay here," Piper interrupted. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Look, mom, we need to talk, and we can't do that in front of you guys. Too many -"

"Future consequences," the sisters finished in unison, causing Mel to smirk. She was sure her brother had used that excuse a lot, probably too much.

"Yeah, I get that, but can't you guys just go in another room or something?" Piper asked, almost desperately. Chris gave her a look and she sighed in defeat. "OK, fine, but be back in two hours. I'm cooking dinner for us. Any preferences?" Piper had said it with such finality that no one argued. Mel couldn't help but smile, it reminded her too much of their mom.

"We'll be back," Chris told them.

A second later Mel and Chris had orbed out, leaving the rest of them to process everything that had just happened.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter should be up tomorrow. It's going to focus on Chris and Mel. I'll be showing you Chris' POV for what happened in these first two chapters, what he was thinking and what he and Mel were saying to each other. Review are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Brothers and Sisters

**A/N: I know this chapter is long. Sorry! But I wanted to show what Chris and Mel were thinking during the first two chapters. Hope you like it!**

**Review Replies:**

**crincyln: Thanks! Yeah, I don't review too much either, I've been trying to do that more though. That was my favorite part too! I like Leo and everything, but he was kind of annoying in the sixth season. Maybe I was just partial to Chris or something? Who knows. Thanks for the Review!**

**lissysue85: Thanks! I will. I plan on trying to update as soon as I can. Though with school and stuff, it might be difficult. Hopefully I can update at least every other day! Thanks for the Review!**

**OK back to the story! It's just Chris and Mel in this chapter, though the sisters and Leo make an appearance in the flashback. I know it gets a little confusing with Chris and Mel's telepathy thoughts. Sorry. It shouldn't be too hard to understand though, you'll get the picture. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Brothers and Sisters

Chris and Mel had orbed up to the Golden Gate Bridge. They hadn't said anything yet. They just sat there, Chris reflecting on what had just happened, and Mel giving her brother time to process.

_'This has been a very long day,' _Chris thought. Mel smirked, but didn't say anything.

_Flashback_

_"OK, so as I was saying...We're going to need the-" Chris stopped abruptly. 'Is that what I think it is?' he thought._

_His jaw dropped when he saw the girl step out._

_"Oh my God!" he said, barely above a whisper. 'Is that you Mel?' he thought, knowing if it really was her she'd hear him. She smiled. _

_"Is that any way to greet me?" she asked him sarcastically._

_'Yep, sounds like Mel,' Chris thought._

_'Yeah, Chris. It's me," she thought back._

_'What are you doing here?'_

_'Can't you just be happy to see me for two seconds?' she thought sarcastically._

_'Ha ha, Mel. You're hilarious,' Chris thought back, just as sarcastic, but turned serious. 'Is it really you?'_

_'Are you serious? This isn't enough proof?' she thought towards him incredulously. His eyes told her he was. 'Yes, Chris. It's me. The one who helped you clean up the house after your wild middle school party so mom wouldn't throw a fit and ground all of us. And the one who convinced grandpa that the condom he found was in Leo's pants, not yours. And-'_

_'OK, OK. I believe you!' he thought, hoping she wouldn't continue._

_"Oh my God!" Chris said, louder this time. He rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, which she gladly returned._

_"Oh my God, I missed you so much," Chris whispered into her ear._

_"I missed you too," the girl whispered back._

_'I can't believe you're really here.'_

_'This is real, Chris. I am here.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Would you believe me if I said I just missed my big brother?'_

_'No.'_

_'OK, but can we just enjoy this and talk about that later?'_

_'Sure.' He squeezed her tighter. 'I love you sis.'_

_'I love you too big brother.'_

_"I take it you two know each other?" Phoebe asked._

_"Yeah, we do."_

_'Such a Phoebe question,' Mel thought._

_'Yeah I know, right?'_

_"You're from the future? How'd you get here?" _

_'Is that...'_

_'Leo? Yeah.'_

_'Is he an elder yet?'_

_"Yeah, he is." _

_'Chris!'_

_'Oops, did I say that out loud?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Oops, sorry.'_

_"Chris, what's going on?" _

_Chris mentally sighed. Mel smiled. _

_'Oh no. What are you gonna do? Mel?'_

_Mel flicked her hands in two consecutive motions, the first blowing Leo into a million tiny orbs and the other freezing those orbs before he could put himself together._

_'I can't believe you just did that,' Chris thought as he laughed. Mel smiled._

_'What? He was annoying, and I haven't gotten the chance to do that in forever.'_

_"You know I enjoy it when you do that." _

_"Not as much as I love doing it." _

_'You ready?' Chris asked her silently. Mel sighed._

_'No, but let's do this anyway.' They turned to the sisters._

_"Sorry about that. He was getting on my nerves."_

_'No you're not, Mel.'_

_'Shut up, Chris.'_

_"Are you guys twins or something?" Paige asked. Chris and Mel chuckled._

_'Such a Paige question,' Mel thought._

_'And she never stops asking it.'_

_'Maybe we can change that too,' Mel thought hopefully._

_'Doubt it.'_

_'Me too.'_

_"No, but we get that a lot," Chris told Paige. 'You have no idea how much,' he thought._

_"Who are you?" _

_'Oh my God...Is that...'_

_'Mom?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Yeah, it is. You okay?'_

_'Yeah, it's just...hey, is that...you?'_

_'Don't rub it in.'_

_Mel was laughing silently at her brother as she got a good look at each of the sisters._

_"Do they know?" Chris nodded. She took a deep breath while thinking, 'Oh jeez Chris.'_

_"It's okay," he assured her. Mel nodded, but wasn't quite convinced._

_"My name's Melinda, but everyone calls me Mel." _

_"How did you do that?" Piper asked, pointing to Leo, or rather Leo's orbs._

_"And what were you talking about Chris?...Earlier when you told her 'Yeah, he is'?" _

_'Told you they'd notice.'_

_'Shut up. Should we tell them?'_

_'I dunno. You've been around them longer. What do you think?'_

_'I think we're not gonna get away with lying to them.'_

_'Great,' Mel thought sarcastically._

_"We have this sort of telepathy thing," Chris told them. _

_'Oh jeez, Chris! Look at their faces. Ha! They think you've been able to read their minds this whole time!'_

_ "But don't worry, it only works with each other," he added quickly. 'Phew, that was almost disastrous. Stop laughing Mel.'_

_'Sorry. Not!'_

_'Mel...'_

_'OK, OK.'_

_"But, you didn't answer my question." _

_'You're right, we're not gonna get away with lying to them. Especially her. She sounds so much like...'_

_'I know,' Chris thought sorrowfully._

_'I don't know how you did it all this time.'_

_'It wasn't easy.'_

_'Okay, let's get this over with.'_

_"I can do __**that**__ because I inherited your powers. I'm your daughter."_

_'Subtle Mel. Real subtle.'_

_'Like you're any better.'_

_'Hey!'_

_'Oh, quit whining.'_

_'This is going to be a long day.'_

_'Yep.'_

_"My little sister," Chris added, seeing the sisters seemed to still be in shock._

_"Wow."_

_"Oh, your daughter says 'hi' by the way." _

_'Mel!'_

_'Sorry, but she did! She told me to tell her 'hi.' What's your deal? It's not like I told her anything else.'_

_'Well, don't!'_

_'Fine!'_

_'Fine.' "We won't tell you anyway."_

_"Aw, come on. But, why?"_

_"Future consequences."_

_'That was weird.'_

_'Not as weird as some of the others.'_

_'True.'_

_'Are you sure we're not twins?' Mel asked her brother sarcastically._

_'God, I hope not!'_

_'Hey!'_

_'Just kidding,' Chris teased._

_"You sure you two aren't twins?" _

_'Time to stop avoiding the question Mel.' "OK, so what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to help you save Wyatt," Mel told her brother after taking a deep breath. Chris stared at her. The sisters were watching intently._

_'Bullshit Mel. I know you,-'_

_'And I know you!' she interrupted his thought._

_'Mel...'_

_'I'm telling you the truth Chris. I'm here to help you save Wyatt. We're running out of time. You need my help.'_

_"WHAT? NO! No, no, no!"_

_"Chris..."_

_"Uh...I hate to interrupt, but could you unfreeze your father?" _

_'Typical mom, but why should I?'_

_'Mel!'_

_'Fine!'_

_"Oh, yeah. Sorry, forgot." 'Now, as we were saying.'_

_"ARE YOU CRAZY? You seriously think I'm gonna let you stay and do this? NO!" _

_"What the hell happened?" _

_"I blew you up, then froze you. Get over it." 'Jeez...What is his problem? No wonder you're so edgy, you've had to put up with him.' "Look, will you just get over it? I'm here now, so let me help."_

_"NO!" he said firmly. "You're going back and that's it."_

_'Don't even think about it Chris,' Mel silently warned him. "Chris..."_

_"No!" 'You're not talking me out of this.'_

_"Chris." 'Please will you just let me help?'_

_"No!" 'You're going back Mel.'_

_"Chris!" _

_'What are you doing?'_

_'Getting your attention. Now listen.' "Whether you like it or not, I'm here. I'm going to help you whether you want it or not. I don't care what you say, I'm not going back. Not without you."_

_"Mel..." 'Please...Just go back.'_

_"No, Chris. I'm just as stubborn and pigheaded as you. So back off!"_

_'I know you are, but-'_

_'No, Chris! You wanna know why I'm here? I'm here because if I go back and run into __**him**__...I'll kill him. You and I both know that if either one of us were to kill him, we wouldn't be able to live with ourselves. So let me stay. Let me help.'_

_'What did he do to you Mel?'_

_'Nothing.'_

_'Mel...'_

_'Chris, please...let it drop? If I wanna talk, you'll be the first one I go to.'_

_'Promise?'_

_'I promise, Chris.'_

_"Fine. Now, will you let me go?"_

_"If you promise you won't try to send me back." _

_"Fine, I promise." 'I hate you.'_

_'No, you love me.'_

_'Yeah, but I hate you too.'_

_Chris slapped her on the arm, and Mel punched him back._

_'Ow!'_

_'You deserved it!'_

_'So did you!'_

_'Chris...'_

_'Mel...'_

_"Hey! Cut it out."_

_"Sorry."_

_'Did you just have a middle school flashback?'_

_'Yep, you?'_

_'Yep.'_

_"OK, so what'd I miss?" _

_'I almost forgot about him.'_

_'Me too.'_

_'Should we tell him?'_

_'If we don't mom will.'_

_'Or Phoebe.'_

_'Or Paige.'_

_'So tell him?'_

_'I guess, your choice though.'_

_"I'm Mel." _

_'Great, don't try hiding how much you hate him,' Chris thought sarcastically._

_'Hey! You hate him too!'_

_"OK, and you two know each other...how?"_

_'Wow, he's slow.'_

_'Yeah, tell me about it.'_

_"My God Leo, look at them."_

_'Well, saves us the trouble.'_

_"A-Are...Are you two...uh...twins?"_

_"WE'RE NOT TWINS!"_

_'Jeez, how slow can someone get?'_

_'Seriously, we don't look that much alike.'_

_"Oh, come on! There is a three year age difference! WE. ARE. NOT. TWINS!" _

_'Yeah, besides if we were, mom would've noticed on the ultrasound.'_

_'They have a picture of mini-you in there? I wanna see!'_

_'No!'_

_'Chris...'_

_'No! Jeez, how would you like it if that was you in there?_

_'Oh, yeah...ew.'_

_'Exactly.'_

_'Oh God! What's he doing?'_

_'Just watch it Mel. Don't kill him.'_

_'He's an elder, he can't die.'_

_'Not the point.'_

_'True, mom would be pissed.'_

_'Just remember...calm...'_

_'Ha ha, you're sooo funny.'_

_'I try.'_

_"So...you're...uh...my daughter" _

_'No shit sherlock!'_

_'Mel...'_

_'Right, calm...'_

_ "And...well...I know...that me and Chris...well-"_

_"Don't get along one bit."_

_'Now who needs calm?'_

_'Oh shut up-'_

_"Chris..." _

_'Of course...'_

_'What'd you expect? She's our mom Chris. We never could bad mouth anyone. Most of the time.'_

_'True.'_

_"So...do...we...uh..."_

_"Have issues too? Yeah, we do. You just-"_

_'MEL!'_

_'Oops. Sorry, almost let something slip, huh?'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'Sorry.'_

_'Don't worry about it.' "Look, we need to talk, so we'll be -"_

_"Uh-uh. No, you can stay here."_

_'Here we go...'_

_'Just like old times, huh bro?'_

_'Ha ha.' "Look, mom, we need to talk, and we can't do that in front of you guys. Too many -"_

_"Future consequences."_

_'Use that line much?'_

_'Shut up, Mel.'_

_'Just sayin...'_

_"Yeah, I get that, but can't you guys just go in another room or something?" _

_'Oh jeez...'_

_"OK, fine, but be back in two hours. I'm cooking dinner for us. Any preferences?"_

_'Still force feeding people food?'_

_'Yep. Even more since she got pregnant.'_

_'With you.'_

_'Mel...'_

_'What? It's funny and you know it!'_

_'No, it's just plain weird!' "We'll be back."_

_End Flashback_

"Chris?" Mel's voice brought him out of his flashback.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just thinking."

"About?" she prodded, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Everything," Chris told her honestly.

He was thinking about everything. He'd been in the past for so long, and trying to save Wyatt. That became his obsession, he was even close to not even being conceived. Then his family found out who he was, it was almost like when he was little. Now his sister was here, and he was sure there was more to that too. His mask was slipping, emotions taking over.

"We're running out of time," he told her. Mel looked up at him.

"I know," she said solemnly.

And she did know. Mel and Chris both knew whatever got to Wyatt, got to him before Chris was born. They knew how high the stakes were. Chris still remembered vividly. Mel had fresh memories of what her brother had become, and with that a more determined desire to save him.

"Still don't want to talk about it?" Chris asked, knowing she'd probably had a recent encounter with Wyatt to provoke her trip to the past.

"No, not yet." Mel wasn't ready to tell her brother, but he could read her too well and knew something was up. "Just give me a little more time to process?" she asked him.

Chris smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Sure."

They sat there watching the city for a few minutes before they decided it was time to head back to the manor. Both knew Piper was waiting anxiously for them, and they knew better than to keep her waiting too long.

* * *

**A/N: I hope to update tomorrow, but it might be the day after. Hopefully it will be tomorrow though! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Dreams

**Review Replies:**

**crlnclyn: Yeah, I like that too. I like to think that they see it as a normal activity, like verbal talking, and even get confused and respond out loud (like Chris did). I like how confusing that would be for someone watching. He he, thanks! I like Leo, but there will be some drama between him and Mel, and Chris of course. You will find out why she came back soon! Probably not the next chapter, but most likely the one after that. Thanks for the Review!**

**lissysue85: Thanks! I'm glad you were able to understand it well. Even writing it I had to re-read it a couple times to figure out what I was doing. But you'll find out what happened between Mel and Wyatt soon! I'll probably give you a little hint in the next chapter, but I plan on giving you a flashback in the one after that probably. Thanks for the Review!**

**A/N: Okay guys, here's the next chapter! From here on out I'm blending in Chris and Mel's telepathic talking with everything else. To tell whether it's out loud or in their head just think of it this way... out loud is in "..." where as the telepathic stuff is in '...'. Okay? Hope it's not too confusing! Enjoy!!  
**

* * *

Dreams

"So we have a daughter in the future?" Leo asked Piper after the sisters explained everything that had happened.

"Apparently," she replied, finishing up cooking dinner while Phoebe and Paige set the table.

"But...uh..." Leo was still confused, especially since Mel seemed to hate him as much as Chris did. Piper sensed his dilemma.

"Honey don't worry about it. I'm sure everything will work out," she said, trying to comfort him. "Now let's get this food out there, they should be back soon. Will you go get Wyatt?"

"Sure."

"How is he?" Phoebe asked her sister as Leo went upstairs. Piper sighed.

"Oh, I don't know. He's still struggling with Chris, and now this...I don't know."

"Well, look at it this way...You'll have another kid, a daughter, like you saw when we went to the future."

"Yeah, but Phoebe...I don't even know where me and Leo stand now, with Chris, and now we find out we're supposed to have another kid? What are we supposed to do?" Piper asked, near tears. Phoebe rushed over and pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know sweetie. We'll get through this though. I promise."

*****

"What are we doing in here, Chris?" Mel whispered. Chris had orbed them into the nursery.

"Look," he said, standing over the crib.

Mel walked uneasily over to her brother. She looked down in the crib, gasping when she saw baby Wyatt, who smiled at her.

"Oh my God," she muttered, staring at the innocent little baby in the crib. "He's so..." she couldn't think of a word.

"I know," Chris told her. He'd had the same reaction when he first saw his baby big brother.

"Why'd you bring me in here Chris?" Mel asked, turning to look at her brother, who sighed.

"I know Wyatt did something to you." Mel opened her mouth, but Chris stopped her. "No, listen. I'm not gonna make you tell me what, not until you're ready. I just wanted to remind you of what we're trying to do, what we're trying to save." Mel sighed.

"You know me too well," she told him. Chris smiled and shrugged. Mel wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You're welcome. Now come on before mom flips out."

After they orbed out to downstairs, Leo, who had been standing at the door, walked into the room. Wyatt smiled and giggled. Leo smiled back at his son.

*****

"Hey! There you two are," Piper said as Chris and Mel orbed into the dining room.

"About time, I'm hungry. Where's Leo and Wyatt?" Paige asked impatiently.

"Oh for God's sake!" Piper exclaimed in annoyance. "Leo!"

"Coming," he called from the top of the stairs.

"Happy?" Piper asked her younger sister.

"Yes, thank you," Paige replied sardonically.

Chris and Mel chuckled.

'Just like always.'

'Yep.'

"What's so funny?" Phoebe asked, curious.

"Nothing," Chris responded evenly.

"Well, I hope you guys are hungry," Piper told them.

Chris and Mel smiled at each other, before joining their aunts at the table. About that time Leo came into the dining room carrying Wyatt. Piper smiled at the baby and placed him in his high chair, before they all sat down and started eating.

'Oh, great! We have to make nice with him all night?'

'Hey, you have no room to complain. You haven't been here as long as I have.'

'Yeah, but still...'

'Just do what I try to do...ignore him.'

'Okay.'

After ten minutes of making small talk, Phoebe decided to try and lighten the mood.

"So, Mel...Do you have a boyfriend?"

Chris almost choked on his food, and Mel almost spit out her drink.

"What was that all about?" Paige asked them.

"Yeah, I'm curious myself," Piper added, wiping some food off Wyatt's shirt. She looked at her other two kids with curiosity.

"Nothing," they replied innocently.

"So, do you?" Phoebe asked again.

"No, I don't," Mel answered.

"That's too bad," Phoebe said, able to tell Mel was uncomfortable with that conversation.

"So, what was with you two almost choking?" Leo asked.

Mel's eyes shot up. Leo could see nothing, just cold, dark, emotionless eyes.

'Mel...' Chris silently warned her.

'But, he's -'

'Mel...' She looked over at her brother.

'Fine.'

The sisters and Leo noticed the strange look Chris and Mel shared, but didn't say anything about it. The rest of the dinner passed by fairly quiet, with mainly just small talk.

After dinner Mel and Chris offered to help with the dishes, but Piper refused to let them. Instead, they retreated into the living room with Phoebe and Paige. Leo put Wyatt to bed and then orbed 'up there,' but promised to be back in the morning.

"Aw...isn't that sweet?" Paige commented, looking at Mel, who had fallen asleep leaning on Chris.

"It's so cute!" Phoebe agreed, earning a glare from Chris.

"Oh, hey I think I remember something about tea or hot chocolate?" Paige said abruptly.

"Oh, yeah that's right. You want some?" Phoebe offered Chris as her and Paige got up to go in the kitchen.

"No thanks."

"OK, we'll be right back."

"OK."

Phoebe and Paige quickly exited into the kitchen, glancing back at the siblings once more. Piper had just finished up the dishes when they got there.

"Oh, Piper your kids are so cute!" Phoebe told her sister excitedly. Piper smiled at her. Paige rolled her eyes.

"Who knew Chris would have that much of a soft spot for anyone besides you," Paige told Piper sarcastically.

"Ha ha. So what are they doing?" Piper asked.

"What's who doing?" Chris asked, walking into the kitchen. Phoebe smiled at him.

"Oh we were just telling Piper how cute it is that you let Mel fall asleep on you." Chris glared at her. "So did you change your mind?"

"No, just came to see what you three were doing," he answered. Piper saw through his mask though.

"What's wrong?" Chris sighed.

"Nothing." Piper gave him one of her 'you better tell me right now' looks. He exhaled. "Well, you know how we have that telepathy thing?" The sisters nodded. "Well, when we're asleep, and dreaming, we can't control it."

"So you can see what the other's dreaming?" Paige asked, mind-boggled.

"No, just hear. It's still weird though. So if one of us is in the room when the other is dreaming -"

"You hear their dreams?" Phoebe guessed.

"Exactly, but if we're in different rooms it usually doesn't affect us," Chris explained.

"What do you mean usually?" Piper asked in a worried tone.

"Probably only when the emotions they're feeling in the dream are really strong. Right?" Phoebe asked, looking at Chris to make sure she had explained it right.

"Yeah."

"So now you want to get away from you sister?" Paige asked him.

"No, I just don't like to hear her dreams, just like she doesn't like to hear mine."

Piper smiled at him. "You and Mel are really close aren't you?" Chris looked at his mother, who could see a hint of sorrow in his eyes.

"Yeah, we are. Really close."

"So what's up with this telepathy thing you guys have?" Phoebe asked, curious.

"Well, it's sort of like with you three, only a lot stronger. We can hear actual thoughts, and control what the other hears. It's telepathy, but only between siblings," Chris tried explaining.

"So you can talk to each other in your heads, but you can make sure the other doesn't hear something you don't want them to," Paige reaffirmed.

"Do you guys have it with Wyatt too?" Piper, who had been still until then, asked. Chris looked over at her, and nodded. Piper suddenly got really worried. She knew they said Wyatt was evil, and was afraid he might've used this to get to his brother and sister.

"Don't worry mom. We learned how to cut him off," Chris assured her, knowing what she was worried about.

"Are you sure? I mean he -"

"Yeah, mom I'm -" Chris cut her off, only to stop abruptly when he felt a shooting pain in his head.

"Chris? What's wrong?" Piper asked worriedly. He was double over, clutching his head.

"It's Mel," he told them, leaving the kitchen.

The sisters followed him into the living room. They saw Mel tossing and turning on the couch, mumbling in her sleep.

Chris sat by his sister, trying to stop her thrashing about. The sisters were watching helplessly as Chris tried to shake her awake. They could see the tears running down her face. In the process though, Mel seemed to half-wake up when she shot straight up and began screaming at Chris.

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP!"

"MEL! WAKE UP!" Chris shouted back, knowing she was still in her dream. Trying to get a better grip on her, he heard what she was saying in her dream.

'Wyatt! Please! Stop! Please, Wy! I'm begging you! Please! Help me! WYATT!'

Suddenly Mel's eyes shot open to see her brother with a death grip on her, and her mom and aunts watching with concern. She looked back at Chris, who she knew had heard that last part of the dream. She started sobbing, and Chris pulled her into his arms, squeezing her as tight as he could.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I know I kinda left you guessing on that last part. Sorry. You'll find out more in the next chapter though. Reviews are appreciated!**


	5. Please

**Review Replies:**

**CharmingKelsey16: He he. I'm glad! Thank you! Hope you enjoy the rest as well! Thanks for the Review!  
**

**crlnclyn: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Thank you. Yeah she did go through something bad with Wyatt. The pain Chris felt though was from her screaming in the dream, and he could hear her because her emotions were so strong at the time. He could tell how scared she was though. Chris knows her probably better than anyone, so that gives him a kind of advantage on being able to tell if something's wrong. Yeah, you did say that. I'm glad you are though! You have great comments! I hope you continue to enjoy it! I will, I plan on trying to update every day, or at least every other day. Thanks for the Review!  
**

**lissysue85: Thank you! Yeah, I know. I'm pretty sure I'm going to include what happened in the next chapter, so you won't have to wait too much longer to find out exactly what happened. Thanks for the Review!  
**

**drmcatcher: I'm glad you like it! That's a good idea. I'm gonna start doing that from here on out, so thank you! I'll be sure to check out you're fics as soon as I have some extra time! Thanks, yeah, I plan on doing another Charmed story after this one that's set in the changed future. Thanks for the Review!**

**Melinda Wyatt Charmed: I absolutely agree! They should definitely have a little sister! It even showed one at the end of the finale too, so I know they do. Yeah, she probably would be closer to Chris. Although in my next story, that will be set in the changed future, I will have her close to both Wyatt and Chris. Thank you, yeah I agree, it is kinda annoying when she doesn't come in until the end of the chapter or something like that. I'm glad you like them! I wanted to show some different aspects to their relationship. Lol, that roleplay sounds interesting! Yeah, some of the telepathy parts are pretty funny! I do like Mel, I tried to have her look like Piper, and Chris looks like Piper so it made sense that they would look alike. Her personality though, i wanted to go for a mixture, and you'll see more aspects of that in the coming chapters. Yeah, I thought that part was sweet too. I'm glad I can get reactions like that out of people. I think that's what makes a good story, when you can get those kinds of genuine reactions. I plan on updating every day, though with school it might be every other day, but I'm shooting for every day! You'll find out what Wyatt did soon, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna include it in the next chapter, but it might be the one after that, it'll be soon though! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Thanks for the Review!**

**A/N: OK, so here's the next chapter. I know it's not quite as long, but the next one will be. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Please...

"You want some tea or something sweetie?" Phoebe asked Mel.

The sisters were still watching helplessly. Chris had managed to calm his sister down to where she wasn't sobbing anymore. Mel was still holding on to him as if her life depended on it, though, and Chris had no intention of letting go either.

'_It's okay Mel. You're okay_,' Chris was trying to reassure her.

'_Don't leave me Chris_,' she practically begged.

'_I'm not going anywhere._'

'_Promise?_'

'_I promise._'

Piper was watching as Chris tried to calm her. She couldn't help but feel a little useless. Piper wanted nothing more than to rush to her daughter and just hold her, but was afraid of spooking her. Paige and Phoebe could see this, and decided to give the three some privacy.

"Wanna help me with that tea, Phoebe?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. We'll be right back guys." And with that they left their older sister with her two grown up kids.

Mel was still crying, but not nearly as bad. Chris was just holding her close. Piper cautiously sat down on the coffee table in front of the sofa. She took a deep breath, and looked to Chris for reassurance before speaking to Mel. After Chris gave her a nod telling her it was okay, she finally spoke to her daughter.

"Sweetie, what happened?" Piper asked softly.

"It was just a bad dream," Mel told her, wiping away some of the tears from her face.

"Well, it must've been more than that. What scared you so bad?" Piper tried again, more motherly this time.

'_Come on Mel, just talk to us_,' Chris pleaded.

"It was nothing," Mel said more firmly.

"Then why were you screaming?" Piper asked, just as firm, but retaining that motherly tone.

"I told you, it was just a bad dream," Mel told her again in a slightly annoyed tone.

"More like a bad memory," Chris stated. Mel glared at him. "What did Wyatt do?"

"Chris!" Mel said incredulously.

"Come on, I know I told you I wouldn't ask until you were ready, but you were screaming bloody murder, so to speak," he told her, looking her in the eyes. Mel continued glaring at him, while Piper placed her hand on Mel's leg.

"Honey, you can trust me. We just want to help. Maybe it would help if you talked about it."

'_Chris..._' Mel silently pleaded.

'_Mel, please...just tell us what happened_.'

"Melinda, please...just let us help..." Piper pleaded with her daughter, who tried to hide more tears by closing her eyes. Chris gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"He let my nightmare become a reality," Mel finally answered quietly. Chris looked furious, causing Piper to worry more.

"What nightmare?" Mel shook her head, refusing to answer.

"You don't wanna know," Chris sighed.

"Oh sweetie," Piper sighed, moving over to the couch and pulling Mel into a hug away from her brother, who let her. "I'm so sorry," Piper whispered in her ear.

"For what?" Mel asked, confused, starting to relax in her mother's arms.

"For everything you had to go through," Piper told her sorrowfully, tears threatening to fall. By what little they'd told her, Piper knew the future was really bad. "For everything you **both** had to go through," she added, reaching her hand out to Chris, who took the hint and joined the group hug there on the sofa.

'_Remind you of anything_?' Chris asked his sister, who was in between Piper and Chris.

'_Yeah, just like all those times when we'd have nightmares as kids_.' Both smiled at the childhood memories.

*****

"So neither of them told you what that nightmare was?" Phoebe asked after Piper had told them what had happened.

"No, but I could tell it was something really bad. Chris looked furious, I've never seen him that mad before."

"Well, maybe it was just the whole protective big brother thing?" Paige wondered.

"No, I doubt it. I think he was just mad. He did act like he was trying to protect her from something though."

"Maybe it was something that already happened? I don't think you should push too hard though, Piper. When she's ready she'll talk to you. Remember how long it took Chris to open up? Maybe she's the same way," Phoebe told her sister.

"Yeah, I just feel so helpless..." Piper sighed.

Phoebe gave Piper a hug, then Paige came back over with the tea.

"Here ya go sweetie. Oh, and here's a sleeping potion, you know, just in case," Paige said, handing the tray to Piper.

"I don't know about that," Piper said cautiously.

"Like I said, just in case."

"Fine."

"OK here's some tea, it might make you feel a little better." Piper said, setting the tray on the coffee table.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Mel told her. She got up to leave. "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom," she said, noticing the looks on her mother and brother's faces.

After Mel left the room, Chris sank back into the sofa. He ran his hands over his face a couple of times. Piper sat down beside him and patted his hair.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked in concern. He looked worn out.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Well, something obviously is. Is it Mel?" When he looked away, Piper took that as a yes. "What is it? You worried about her?"

"Yeah," Chris sighed. "It's just..."

"Just what? This nightmare thing?" He nodded, but didn't say anything. "Whatever it is, you can talk to me. You know that, right?"

"I know, but I can't, not about this."

"Why not?"

"I just...can't. If anyone tells you, it should be Mel." Piper could see the worry on his face.

"You're a good brother," she assured him. Chris closed his eyes and began to shake his head.

"No, i-" Chris started, but Piper cut him off.

"No, hey listen to me," she said, grabbing his arm to make him look at her. "That girl loves you, anyone can see that. And I can tell she looks up to you. You **are** a good brother," Piper told him firmly. Chris gave her a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks mom."

"Don't mention it," Piper said smiling. "Now, why don't you and Mel try to get some sleep. Here's a sleeping potion Paige made, just in case," she told him, handing him the vile.

"Okay. Goodnight."

"Night."

After Chris had left, Piper sat there wondering and worrying. She was wondering how bad things were in the future, how much her kids went through, and what happened to turn Wyatt. She was worried about her kids, her marriage, and the future. She just hoped things would be better in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I plan on having the next one up soon! Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Powers and Demons

**Review Replies:**

**charmedhunter: Thank you! Yeah, you will find out why she hates Leo so much in the next chapter. Thanks for the Review!**

**CharmingKelsey16: I'm glad! Yeah, I thought that'd make it easier. I didn't really wanna get into who they were and have all that confusing stuff. Plus, like you said, it makes the family stuff better. And more interesting. I will. Thanks for the Review!**

**lissysue85: Thank you! Yeah, I think he is too. Don't worry, you'll find out very very soon! I promise! I'm glad you're intrigued, it means I'm doing something right. Thanks for the Review!**

**drmcatcher: Yeah, I wanted them to be pretty similar. I like to think he's a lot like Piper. No problem, thanks for the suggestion! Thanks for pointing that out. I hate when I miss little things like that. Yeah it was for Melinda and Chris, and no they didn't save any for themselves. Thanks for the Review!**

**Melinda Wyatt Charmed: Haha! Yeah, I can't deny that I enjoy leaving ya hanging like that. But don't worry, I plan on telling you everything you're waiting for. Lol, yeah I wanted her to give a little hint, but not the whole thing. You will find out, I promise! You won't be waiting too much longer for that answer. Thanks for the Review!**

**CrazySmallLady: Thank you! I'm glad you like it. I will. Thanks for the Review!**

**x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x: Don't worry, you'll find out very soon, I promise! Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the Review!**

**PiperPaigeP3: Thanks, I will. Thanks for the Review!**

**A/N: OK guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry, I didn't get it up till now, but I had a friend over so I didn't have time to write. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Powers and Demons

Mel woke up the next morning in the spare bedroom. She looked around and saw Chris on the other side of the bed. She vaguely remembered him convincing her that they should take the sleeping potion Paige had made for them. She had agreed since it was the only way to keep their nightmares away. Mel and Chris had both been having nightmares for years, of the worst memories of their lives. Probably the reason neither of them slept that much anymore. It hadn't taken much to convince her to take the sleeping potion, it was the only thing that kept the dreams away, let them sleep, and they didn't have to worry about the other getting in their head.

Mel slowly rubbed her head, and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. When she got back Chris had woke up and gotten ready too. She sat on the bed to pull on her shoes, and he sat down by her.

"Feel any better?"

"Well, the potion's still wearing off, but a little."

"Why didn't you tell me Mel?" he asked bluntly. She sighed.

"Because I was scared," she answered honestly.

"Of what?"

"Losing you," Mel told him quietly, getting up to leave.

"Wait," Chris said, going over and grabbing her arm to stop her. "You're not gonna lose me," he assured her.

"You don't know that," she said, looking him in the eyes. Chris could see her pain.

"Hey, listen to me," he said firmly, grabbing her shoulders. "You won't lose me."

They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before Mel finally nodded slowly. Chris pulled her into a hug. When they released each other, both of their masks were back on.

"So, what demon are we going after next?" Mel asked breezily. Chris smiled, she was back.

*****

"A nightmare?"

"Yes, Leo, a nightmare. What's so difficult to understand about that?"

"Nothing Piper. I just don't know why you're making such a big deal about it. People have nightmares all the time," Leo said, trying to avoid an argument, but not seeing why Piper was getting so worked up.

"The big deal _is_ that she was terrified! It was something that really happened, and Wyatt had something to do with it," Piper told him, raising her voice a little. Leo saw the worry in her eyes, and sighed.

"Piper...I don't know what to do here. Tell me what to do," he said gently. Piper looked at him and exhaled.

"I don't know, Leo. I don't know what to do," she confided, moving closer and allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"It's okay, we'll figure it out," he whispered.

"OK people. Wait till after the baby's born," Paige quipped as she and Phoebe entered the kitchen.

"Ha ha, very funny Paige," Piper laughed, pulling away from Leo.

"OK, I'm gonna go let Gideon and them know you'll be here for a couple more days," Leo coughed, orbing out.

"What's he so weird about?" Phoebe asked Piper.

"What's who so weird about what?" Mel asked as she orbed into the kitchen.

"Nothing," Piper remarked lightly. "Want a muffin?" she asked, pointing to the muffins she'd just pulled out of the oven.

"Thanks," Mel replied cheerfully, taking a bite out of a muffin. The sisters noticed her change in mood.

"Well, you're in a much better mood," Phoebe observed.

"Yeah. Oh thanks for the sleeping potion Paige," Mel added to Paige, who smiled.

"See, I told you it was a good idea," Paige said pointedly to Piper, who rolled her eyes.

"So, were you looking for something or did you just come down for the food and company?" Piper asked Mel.

"Actually, I was looking for some Mandrake Root, you're out upstairs," she replied evenly.

"Oh," Piper said, a little downcast.

"Wait, you're demon hunting already?" Paige asked incredulously.

"Yeah, we're trying to come up with a better lead on who turns Wyatt," Mel told her in a very business-like tone.

"Well, here ya go," Piper said, handing her the Mandrake Root.

"Thanks," she replied, turning to leave.

"Seem like anybody to you?" Paige asked her sisters under her breath. All of them nodded, thinking about the emotional masks Chris and Mel seemed to wear.

"Oh, by the way," Mel started, poking her head around the door. "These masks...have kept us alive," she finished, turning to leave again, leaving the sisters in shock.

*****

"OK, I got it," Mel told her brother, who was standing over the Book of Shadows.

"Great. I think I got a spell, but you might want to read over it, just to check," he said, handing her the notepad and taking the Mandrake Root from her.

"Looks good. So when do y-" She was cut off by the sisters entering the attic looking perplexed.

"OK, how did you know what we were thinking about?" Phoebe asked, confused.

'_Let me guess, you said something about what they were thinking about, and now they think you're a telepath?_' Chris guessed.

'_Pretty much._'

"Gets kinda annoying, huh?" Chris asked the sisters wittily. Mel shot him a glare, and he grinned innocently.

"OK, how did you do it? Are you -"

"I'm not a telepath," Mel interrupted.

"So...how?" Paige asked, curious.

"I'm an empath."

"Really?" the sisters all asked. Chris and Mel smiled at each other.

'_See, we're not the only ones who do it._'

"Yeah, really. Its more advanced than yours though, Phoebe."

"How so?" Phoebe asked, intrigued.

"Well, since powers come from emotions, I can tap into people's powers. I guess you could say I borrow them," Mel explained.

"Really?" Paige asked skeptically.

"Yeah, she's pretty good at it too," Chris told them.

"How good?" Phoebe asked with interest.

"Really good, but you have to remember, I've been doing it since I was seven," Mel informed them. "Besides, unless I've used the power before, it's kinda hard to control."

"Wow," Paige muttered.

"You guys are gonna be a handful aren't you?" Piper asked, half-joking, half-serious. Chris and Mel shared an apprehensive look.

"Yes," they replied in unison.

*****

"OK, so Piper's taking a nap, and Paige is at her temp job. What do you want me to do?" Phoebe asked as she reentered the attic.

"Well, right now we're just sort of prioritizing the list of demons. You know, seeing which one to go after first," Mel told her.

"Yeah, OK. So do you ne-Demons!" Phoebe stopped mid-sentence when three demons shimmered in.

Phoebe kicked the one who came up behind her, after ducking a fireball, and threw the vanquishing potion Mel had mixed up earlier. Chris tk'd one demon over to the wall. The demon attacking Mel had an athame. As it approached, Mel tapped into his powers, shimmering behind him and summoning(A/N: Whatever it's called that Bianca did with the athame in Chris-Crossed when they were in the manor kitchen during the future scene) the athame before stabbing him with it. Chris had managed to throw the vanquishing potion on the last demon, while Phoebe was stunned by Mel.

"Everybody okay?" Piper asked, rushing into the attic.

"Yeah, we're fine," Chris answered after looking to make sure Phoebe and Mel were alright.

"Did you get a good look?" Piper asked, walking over to where they were standing.

"Yeah, I'll check the Book," Mel said, going over to the Book.

"How did you do that?" Phoebe asked Mel.

"Do what?"

"Shimmer." Mel looked over at her aunt, who saw a flicker of cold in the girl's eyes.

"I told you, I can tap into people's powers. Demons are no exception."

"Yeah, which comes in pretty handy," Chris added.

Piper was watching Mel and Chris, realizing the same thing Phoebe had. They were both so used to killing demons, they could probably do it in their sleep. The two sisters continued watching as the pair decided the demons that had come was just random attack, and that they weren't working for anybody.

*****

"Are you sure it was random?" Leo asked later on that day.

"Yeah, maybe they'll be back," Paige added.

"We're sure," Chris and Mel told them for the fifth time. They were starting to get annoyed.

"Your nightmare, that Wyatt let become reality...demons did something to you, didn't they?" Phoebe asked Mel abruptly, causing everyone to look at her.

"Why do you say that?" Mel asked, trying to keep her voice level, but it still came out a little shaky. Chris could tell she was scared they'd find out what happened.

"The look I saw in your eyes," Phoebe answered simply. "So am I right?" Mel nodded begrudgingly.

"What happened?" Leo asked softly.

"None of your damn business," Mel replied bitterly.

'_Mel..._'

'_No, he doesn't have a right to know!_'

The sisters looked at her, stunned. Leo looked hurt. They could all see the matching somber look on both Chris and Mel's face.

"Sweetie..." Piper started, walking over to Mel. "We just wanna help."

Mel looked into her mother's eyes and saw it was the truth. She looked to Chris.

'_I can't Chris..._'

'_I know, but I don't think they're going to back off._'

The two siblings continued to stare at each other, with Leo and the sisters looking on. After a few minutes, Chris gave Mel a reassuring nod, and she went over and started writing something down.

"OK, this spell will take us to the day it happened, the first time. Now it won't show you the event itself, but you'll get the picture," Mel informed the group.

Mel looked to her brother one last time and sighed.

'_It'll be okay Mel,_' Chris assured her.

She gave him a small smile and read the spell. Everyone in the room was then sucked into her memory.

* * *

**A/N: OK, I know I left you hanging there at the end. Don't worry, the next chapter will pick up right where this one leaves off. I should have it up by tomorrow night! Reviews are appreciated!**


	7. Memories

**Review Replies:**

**lissysue85: hehe. I can't help it, I enjoy making people wait! lol. Don't worry, I plan on making it worth the wait. Thank you, I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the Review!**

**charmedhunter: Thanks I'm glad you think so! Thanks for the Review!**

**lizardmomma: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Hope you continue to enjoy it! Don't worry, they will be understanding. Thanks for the Review!**

**Melinda Wyatt Charmed: I'm glad you think so! Lol, yeah she is. I'm going to include what powers she has in the author's note, just so people can understand what she might be capable of. Hehe. I'm glad you're excited! Hope it doesn't dissappoint. Thanks for the Review!**

**CharmingKelsey16: Lol, yeah I know, but I enjoy adding in the cliff hangers. I know it's annoying when you're reading them though, it annoys me when I'm reading too. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the Review!**

**A/N: Ok, here's the next chapter. It starts right where the last one left off. And for those of you who are curious, Mel's powers are: freezing, blowing things up, telekenisis, astral projection, empathy (including the ability to "borrow" people/demons powers), premonitions, the power to show people her visions or memories through touch (you'll see what I mean in this chapter). Chris' powers are: your standard whitelighter powers (orbing, sensing, etc., minus healing), telekenisis, levitation, astral projection, premonitions, freezing, blowing things up. And of course they both also have telepathy with each other, and Wyatt. OK, so here's the next chapter. By the way, I know Mel and Chris are from the future, but in this chapter everyone in the memory will be referred to as future whatever. Here it is. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Memories

"Where are we?" Piper asked as everyone except Chris and mel looked around to see where they were.

"Grandpa's apartment," Chris told them.

Their surroundings got clearer and you could see three teenagers. Two, one girl and one boy, with brown hair were siting on the couch. The girl was hugging her knees tightly to her chest, while the boy had his arm around her, attempting to comfort her. The other, a blonde boy, was standing off to the side, deep in thought.

"How old were you?" Phoebe asked.

"Fourteen," Mel stated.

"Sixteen," Chris stated.

"Wait, I thought there was a three year age difference?" Paige asked them.

"Two and a half actually," Chris told them.

The sisters and Leo carefully took in the scene. The blonde boy, who they assumed was Wyatt, had medium length hair and looked like your average teenager, other than the dark look in his eyes. The other boy, apparently Chris, looked much like he did now, just younger and more breakable. The girl, who was obviously Mel, had pink and blue streaks in her hair and a very far off, weary look in her eyes, as if her childhood was long gone.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" a man the sisters and Leo recognized as Victor Bennett asked as he came rushing in and over to the teenagers.

"Mel was attacked by demons," future Wyatt informed their grandpa.

"Oh my God. Sweetie are you okay?" the older man asked his granddaughter, moving over and sitting in front of future Mel, who was still staring off into space.

When she didn't answer, future Chris nudged her, which seemed to bring her out of her trance.

"Huh?" future Mel asked, startled.

"Honey, what happened?" future Victor asked her gently. Tears started falling from her eyes, to which future Chris hugged her tighter.

"The bastards raped her," a furious future Wyatt growled.

The sisters and Leo looked over to their Mel. Chris had his arms wrapped around her as they continued watching the scene that was playing out in front of them. The sisters and Leo could see tears starting to well up in her eyes as she leaned back against her brother, who rested his chin on her shoulder.

'_It's okay Mel. I'm right here_,' Chris was telling his sister. He knew how hard this was on her.

"They did WHAT?" future Victor yelled, bringing the sisters' and Leo's attention back to the memory.

"I felt them," future Mel whispered, causing her grandpa to look back at her.

"What do you mean, honey?" he asked softly.

"I'm an empath, I felt what they were feeling," she told him, crying.

Future Victor was at a loss for words. He looked between his crying granddaughter and her furious brothers.

"Should we call your dad?" he asked the teens apprehensively. They looked at each other and shook their heads, none of them wanted him involved. "I think we should. He might know what to do. Leo!" future Victor called before any of the teens could protest.

When nobody showed future Victor looked to his eldest grandchild. Future Wyatt sighed, and begrudgingly called a quiet, "Dad?" Immediate swirls of blue orbs appeared, forming a much the same Leo.

"What's going on?" future Leo asked his eldest, who looked at him with contempt.

"What's going on is your daughter was attacked and raped by demons!" future Victor said angrily to future Leo.

"Is that true?" future Leo asked, turning to his daughter. "Don't lie to me Melinda," he added sternly.

"Yes, it's true! Why would I lie about that?" future Mel asked incredulously, raising her voice.

"You're not exactly the most truthful person," future Leo retorted.

"Guys go to your rooms," future Victor told the teens, seeing the fury in their eyes.

"But-" they all started, but were cut off by their grandpa.

"I said go," he told them firmly.

They huffed, but left the room. When they were out of sight they leaned in near the doorway to hear what future Victor and Leo were talking about.

"Now," future Victor said, turning back to future Leo. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me?" future Leo asked in disbelief. "You know as well as I do, Victor, that she lies constantly! Maybe if she were honest more, I'd believe her, but she's not. She does nothing but stir up trouble."

"That just shows how much you know," future Victor said coolly. "For your information she has been doing great lately. She's making straight-A's, she hasn't gotten in trouble at school for almost two months, and she's opened up more than she has since before Piper..." he couldn't finish the sentence, but future Leo still winced at that last part. Future Victor noticed this reaction and continued. "Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know that seeing as you hardly ever visit your kids anymore. Sure, you'll come to see Wyatt anytime he calls, but you won't answer anyone else's. You hardly look Chris or Melinda in the face because they look too much like Piper. You blame Chris for her death because he can't heal. You think Melinda's a lost cause because she decided to...use...alternative methods to get over her mother's death. Well, guess what Leo...Your kids went through hell, they dealt with it in their own ways, but now they're doing a lot better, no thanks to you," future Victor spat.

Future Leo looked stunned by Victor's words and tone. After a few minutes of silence future Victor took a deep breath and turned back to future Leo.

"She's not lying, not about this," he told future Leo confidently.

"How do you know?" future Leo asked calmly.

"Because I know my granddaughter, unlike you, and she was too distraught to be lying."

"She's a good actress," future Leo said quietly.

That was the last straw for future Melinda. She quickly moved out of their hiding space, avoiding being pulled back by her brothers, and confronted her father.

"You think I'm faking it? You think I'm lying? WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT THIS?" future Melinda yelled at future Leo.

"You lie about a lot of things," he replied calmly.

"You didn't answer my question, why would I lie about **this**?" she spat out indignantly. Future Leo sighed.

"I don't know Melinda. Why do you lie about everything else?" he asked, shaking his head. "Maybe it's a cry for attention, how should I know?"

"Oh yeah, I made up being attacked and raped by demons for attention," she laughed sarcastically. "I need my daddy so much..." she mocked. "What a crock! I don't need you! It's not like you ever gave a damn anyway." Future Leo just continued watching her, unfazed by her words. "You know what, _**Leo**_, just stay the hell away from me. Just leave me alone, and don't come around anymore," she told him bitterly, turning and heading to her room. Future Leo actually looked shocked.

"I second that," future Chris said just as bitterly. He then followed his sister.

Future Leo looked to the future Wyatt, who shook his head.

"No dad. I'm not standing up for you this time. Mel's right, you never gave a damn before. Just leave us alone, we'll never call you again," future Wyatt told him somberly, then turning to follow his siblings.

"You heard them," future Victor told the hurt looking future Leo, who then orbed out.

The sisters and Leo couldn't speak. They looked to Chris and Mel. Mel had let a few tears fall, they could see the tear stains on her face, and Chris was holding her tighter. The group was then transported into a bedroom, presumably Mel's from the decorations. They saw future Mel curled up on the bed with future Chris laying beside her with his arms around her. Future Mel was crying. It broke the sisters' and Leo's hearts, but they continued watching.

They watched as future Wyatt bent down by the bed and looked into Mel's eyes.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore. I promise," he told his sister. "But I need you to do something for me. I need you to show me what they look like so I can find them in the Book of Shadows." Future Mel stared into her big brother's eyes for a minute before reaching out and grabbing his hand. Future Wyatt had a glazed look in his eyes for a few seconds. "Thank you. I'll be right back," he muttered, squeezing her hand one last time before leaving the room.

He came back in the room a few minutes later. Future Mel and Chris sat up, and future Wyatt joined them on the bed.

"Did you find them?" future Chris asked.

"Yeah," future Wyatt told his little brother, before turning to his sister and pulling her into a hug. "I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. I'll always protect you," he whispered into her ear. When he released her, he stood up and turned back to his siblings. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Wait!" future Mel called before he orbed out.

"What?"

"I wanna come with you," she told him calmly.

"Mel..." her brothers started.

"No, I need to do this guys," she stated firmly, standing up and taking future Wyatt's hand. "Let's go." He nodded and turned to future Chris.

"We'll be back." And with that the two teens orbed out.

The group watching the memory then found themselves back in their attic in their time. The sisters and Leo turned to look at Chris and Mel. Mel was crying on her brother's shoulder, and Chris was hugging her tightly. They turned when they noticed the sisters and Leo watching them. Mel quickly wiped the tears from her face.

The sisters had tears falling down their faces. Leo looked distressed, unable to believe the future him would do that, but then again Chris had already told him he was never there.

"Oh, Melinda sweetie..." Piper started, being the first to regain the ability to speak. She walked over to Mel and pulled her into a tight hug. "I am so sorry."

Tears started falling down the young girl's face. She pulled away from her mother, shaking her head.

"I can't do this," Mel muttered, turning to Chris. "I'll be back," she told him, orbing out.

"She'll be fine, she just wants to be alone for a little bit," Chris told the sisters and Leo, seeing the worried looks on their faces.

"Oh my God..." Phoebe muttered, finally finding her voice.

"Poor Melinda," Paige muttered, finding her voice as well.

"My poor baby," Piper muttered tearfully.

"This is why she didn't want to tell you guys. She doesn't want you to treat her any differently," Chris told them. The sisters nodded in understanding, but were still silently crying.

"Was I really that bad?" Leo asked. Chris looked at him, and almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"You saw it. She didn't alter it in any way," Chris replied evenly. Leo looked even more hurt.

"You can change it honey," Piper soothed him.

"So what di-" Phoebe started, but Chris cut her off.

"OK, hold on. Before you start asking all these questions, I can't tell you. OK? It's Mel's story to tell, not mine," Chris informed them.

They all nodded, and sat down to wait till Mel came back.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I plan on updating very soon! Don't worry, Mel will answer their questions in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


	8. Questions

**Review Replies:**

**charmedhunter: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. Yeah, I was hoping it would answer some of people's questions. Thanks for the Review!**

**lissysue85: Yeah, Chris is a good brother. Yeah, Leo totally deserved it. Since Victor didn't really like Leo anyway, it was pretty easy for me to see him yelling at Leo. Thanks for the Review!**

**A/N: OK, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

Questions

Mel had orbed up to the top of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was her brother's favorite place to think, one thing he had in common with their father. Although Mel would never tell him, she suspected he knew anyway, Chris had a lot in common with Leo.

She was sitting there thinking. She'd had to relive one of the worst days of her life, and her parents and aunts had witnessed it too. Mel had never wanted them to know about it. She was used to not having family around, and now she had to readjust to being around them here in the past. She was thankful she wasn't alone though, Mel didn't know what she'd do without Chris. She couldn't imagine how hard it had been on him being back here, around everyone, most were dead in their time. Their time...Neither Mel nor Chris wanted the sisters and Leo to know that much about what happened in the future. And not necessarily because it would change the future, but because it was just a lot to bear. Mel and Chris were used to that world, but in this time the world was still a nice, happy place. They didn't want to ruin that for their family. Yet today, Mel had showed them one of her worst memories.

Mel was almost afraid to go back to the manor with all of them knowing. It seemed like everyone would treat her differently after they found out. Everyone she'd ever told never looked at or treated her the same way again. The only exceptions were her brothers. Sure, they'd gone into big brother protective mode overdrive, but they still treated her like nothing had changed, they never looked at her differently.

Chris would hold her protectively in his arms, or just sit there and listen anytime she wanted. Wyatt had immediately gone after the demons who had attacked her. Mel had convinced him to take her with him, and it was when she realized how truly evil her big brother had become. She could see it in his eyes anytime he killed, whether it was a demon or an innocent. Mel had been so set on getting revenge on the demons that she didn't realize it until about a week later though. That was the day he'd sent demons after their grandpa, the day Mel and Chris lost the big brother they'd always known.

Even after that day, after he started taking over the world, Mel still had hope. She could still see remains of the Wyatt she'd once known, the big brother. He still couldn't kill Mel or Chris. He simply wanted them on his side. Though Chris had blatantly refused, Mel had almost joined him. She wanted to have both of her big brothers, but when she saw what he was doing she knew she had to choose. She'd hated it, so had Chris. Neither of them had ever wanted to wage war with Wyatt. That's how the plan to come to the past had been born. They figured if they saved Wyatt from turning, that they could save the world, and none of it would ever happen.

After Chris had left to come to the past, Mel had felt all alone. She kept up the fight though, still having hope that her big brother was still somewhere inside 'Lord Wyatt.' She still had hope because even though he'd sent demons after her and Chris, it was always to capture, never kill. Mel knew it was because he'd promised to always protect them, he'd made it the day their mother died. And until three weeks ago, he'd never broken that promise, not directly anyway.

Three weeks ago some demons had managed to hit her with a paralyzing dart. She hadn't been able to move or fight back, only scream. She still had her powers, but there was a spell on the area to prevent any means of magical transportation. She couldn't shimmer, flame, or orb out. She could feel what the demons were feeling though, she knew what they wanted to do with her, and she was terrified of reliving one of her worst nightmares. When Wyatt showed up Mel tried to play on his big brother instincts, she'd begged him to help her, to protect her. He had ignored her. If he hadn't walked away before the demons made her nightmare a reality again, she would've known that there was no hope left for him.

Wyatt had walked away though. He couldn't watch her in that much pain, with that much fear. She'd known then her big brother was still in there. That light was fading fast though. That was when Mel had decided to come back and help Chris save their big brother.

Mel had been gone for about an hour when Chris orbed in next to her. He sat down by her, not saying anything, and they sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Let me guess, they're anxiously waiting to ask me questions?" Mel asked Chris lightly. He chuckled and nodded. "So how long you figure we have before they send Leo to find us?"

"Probably about another five minutes," he answered. "You okay?" he asked her quietly.

Mel looked over at her brother. She leaned her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist. Chris followed suit and wrapped his arm around her, holding her close.

"Thank you," she told him softly, smiling, watching the city.

"For what?" he asked, looking down at her.

Mel looked up and looked him in the eyes. "For everything," she told him smiled, squeezing her tight.

"I love you Mel," he whispered.

"I love you too Chris," she whispered back.

*****

"There you are! We were getting worried," Piper said when Chris and Mel orbed into the attic. The sisters and Leo had all been waiting for them.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Mel apologized.

"That's OK sweetie," Phoebe told her.

"Thanks. Look I'm sorry I just orbed out earlier. I just needed to think about some stuff," Mel told them.

"Don't worry about it. We're just glad you're okay," Piper told her. Mel smiled back, and looked at Chris before turning back to them.

"OK, here's the deal...I know you're curious, and probably have a lot of questions," Mel started. "Go ahead and ask, we," she indicated her and Chris. "will try to explain everything." The sisters and Leo nodded. "However, there will be some things we can't tell you, and you'll just have to accept that," she added. Mel went over to the couch and sat by Chris. "OK, ask away."

The sisters and Leo looked at each other apprehensively. They didn't really know where to start. Piper finally spoke up.

"How old were you guys when I died? Or is that one of the things you can't tell us?" Chris and Mel looked at each other uneasily.

"Fourteen," Chris told her.

"Eleven," Mel said. Piper took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears out of her eyes.

"Did we die too?" Paige asked, meaning her and Phoebe. Chris swallowed.

"Not till a couple years after mom," he told them. Phoebe and Paige shared a sorrowful expression.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" Leo asked Mel, who wouldn't look at him.

"You thought I was lying," she answered simply.

"Why?" he asked again.

"Yeah, what exactly were the 'alternative methods' you used to get over Piper's death?" Phoebe asked.

Mel and Chris both shifted uncomfortably, sharing a nervous glance at each other. This earned curious and confused looks from the sisters and Leo.

"What? Future consequences?" Piper asked.

"Not exactly," Chris told her in a lower volume, not looking her in the eyes.

"Yeah, let's just say...uh...that they weren't exactly...good," Mel told them uneasily.

Piper and Leo shared a worried look. Paige and Phoebe nodded understandingly. Chris and Mel both hung their heads.

"So, where did you and Wyatt orb off to?" Paige asked, changing the subject away from whatever her niece and nephew had done to cope with their mother's death.

"We went to the underworld, and vanquished the demons," Mel answered evenly.

"Did you ever talk to anyone about what happened?" Phoebe asked gently.

"Just Wyatt and Chris," Mel told her aunt quietly.

"Well, if you ever do need to talk..." Phoebe offered, but Mel shook her head.

"No. I didn't come here to talk about my problems. I came here to help Chris save Wyatt, and that's exactly what I'm going to do," Mel said firmly, but then her expression softened a little. "Look, I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but I came here to do a job. Besides, I've been living without you guys for a very long time. It's weird just being around you, let alone actually getting close to you. Now, I don't want you treating me any different just because now you know something that happened. It's over, done. Now, can we please move on?" she pleading with her family, other than Chris.

The sisters and Leo looked at each other. Piper moved over to the now standing Mel. She looked into her daughter's eyes and knew she'd been through more than Piper ever wanted to know.

"Sure sweetie. But can you do something for me?" Mel nodded. "If you ever do decide you wanna talk..." Mel nodded again. "Good. We do want to get to know you, but we won't force you," Piper told Mel gently, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks mom," Mel whispered, relaxing in the embrace. Piper smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there it is. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I should have the next one up by tomorrow night. Reviews are appreciated!**


	9. Suspicions

**A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY!!! I'm sorry! I know I said I'd update sooner, but classes started back and my schedule's been kinda hectic. I'm really really REALLY sorry! I promise to do better!**

**Review Replies:**

**lissysue85: Thanks, glad you liked it. Thanks for the Review!**

**lizardmomma: Yeah, Leo is a dick in the unchanged future scenes. That's just one thing that was worse in that future. Yeah, they were dying to ask tons of questions, but decided to be nice and not clobber them. Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the Review!**

**Melinda Wyatt Charmed: Yeah. I'm glad someone noticed the wording. Yeah, he's evil, but seriously conflicted when it comes to his brother and sister. There is still some of good Wyatt in there, but not much. Don't worry, you'll find out about those in the coming chapters. I'm not so mean where I won't tell you something like that and not explain it eventually, you'll find out. I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the Review!**

**CharmingKelsey16: I know, I'm sorry!! I'm real sorry! I plan on doing better! I'm glad you like the story! I will update sooner next time, promise! Thanks for the Review!**

**A/N: OK, I know it took me a while, and I'm very very sorry. I don't plan on it ever taking that long to update again! I've already got the next chapter planned out, so it shouldn't take too long to write it. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Suspicions

When Mel woke up the next morning she could smell Piper's cooking. It reminded her of Saturday mornings when she was a kid. As she made her way to the kitchen she noticed everyone else was already up. She saw baby Wyatt in his high chair and Piper at the counter, but she didn't see anyone else.

"Where's Phoebe and Paige?" she asked Piper. Mel knew Chris was tracking the next demon, and she didn't care where Leo was, but figured he was probably 'Up There.'

"Phoebe had to work, and Paige is running some errands for me," Piper answered. "How'd you sleep?" Piper asked, trying to make some casual conversation.

"Not bad," Mel answered, knowing her mother was trying not to be too pushy.

"You hungry? I made plenty," Piper offered, gesturing to the stack of pancakes.

"Starving," Mel said smiling. Piper smiled too.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone orbing in.

"Hey bro," Mel said to Chris, who had just finished orbing in.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Whoa, ready for what?" Piper interrupted.

"Demon hunting," Mel told her.

"I just found the next one," Chris added.

Piper had a worried look, but shook it off.

"Not until you two eat," she said firmly. Seeing them exchange a look, she added, "You two need to eat, and you certainly don't need to be demon hunting on an empty stomach."

"Fine," the two sighed, but had smiles on their faces.

After they had finished their breakfast, Chris and Mel helped Piper clean up. As they finished, Chris brought up the inevitable subject Piper was trying to avoid.

"So, when are you heading back to magic school?" he asked casually.

"I was actually thinking I might stick around a few more days," she answered, hoping he'd accept that and not argue.

"No. It's safer for you there. I'll take you before we go after this demon," he said firmly.

"Chris, sweetie...I know it's safer, but -"

"No, buts mom. You need to go back." '_Mel, help me out here._'

"Yeah, mom I have to agree with Chris," Mel started. Chris mouthed a 'thank you' at her. "I mean I still want him as a brother, even if he is a pain in the ass sometimes."

'_Hey!'_

'_Well, you are!'_

Chris rolled his eyes at his sister, who stuck her tongue out at him. Piper didn't notice though, she just sighed.

"I know, it's just...I just met you," Piper started, turning to Mel. "I'd like to stick around." Mel smiled at her mother.

"Tell ya what, mom....You go back to magic school, take care of yourself and my brothers, and me and Chris will come by after we get this demon. Deal?"

"Deal," Piper agreed, her and Mel shaking on it.

*****

Chris and Mel were walking through the underworld trying to catch up with the demon. Chris had noticed Mel was being quieter than usual.

"So, you going to tell me?" he asked her.

"Tell you what?" she asked casually.

"What's bugging you," he replied. Mel stopped and looked at her brother.

"Will you stop being such a worry wart, you sound like mom," she told him. Chris looked at her.

"I'm just trying to look out for you. Something's off, you're hiding something," Chris sighed. Mel smiled at him.

"I know Chris, and I love you for it. Can you please just trust me on this though? The only thing I'm trying to hide is what we did from them," she said, looking him in the eyes. Chris saw something in her eyes though.

When Mel started walking away Chris grabbed her arm, and looked her in the eyes.

"You'd tell me, right?" he asked, knowing she couldn't lie to him if she was looking him in the eyes. Mel sighed.

"If there was anything really wrong I would tell you," she told him. Chris nodded, a little reluctantly. "Now, can we please go get this demon?" Chris smiled and nodded.

They continued walking for a few more minutes when they found the demon they were after. He was talking to another demon as Chris and Mel snuck up on them.

"Hey," Chris said, distracting them. They both looked over at Chris.

Mel raised and flicked her hands, blowing up the other demon. When their target turned around to see who had attacked, Chris tk'd him into the wall and froze him so he couldn't shimmer away, but unfroze his head.

"Who the hell are you?" the demon asked in a gruff voice.

"Your executioner," Mel smiled, flicking her hands again, blowing him up into lots of gooey pieces.

"Nice, but next time let's try to avoid the goo," Chris commented, flicking a piece off his shoulder.

*****

Piper had dropped Wyatt off in the nursery and finished unpacking. Now she was sitting in the library, doing some research to help Chris and Mel in their search for the demon that turns Wyatt.

"I see you're back," Gideon stated, coming over. "Did the vanquish take longer than expected?"

"No, something just came up," Piper told him.

"Is everything all right?" Gideon asked in a worried tone.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine," Piper assured him. "I just thought I needed to hang around a couple days. They insisted I come back today though."

"They?" he questioned. Before Piper could answer Chris and Mel orbed in.

"What happened to you two?" Piper asked them, pointing to the leftover goo on their clothes.

"Demons are messy," Chris shrugged. Mel was staring at Gideon, who was staring back.

"And who might you be?" Gideon asked, walking closer to Mel.

"Oh this is -" Chris started, but Mel cut him off.

"I'm Mel," she said, extending her hand. Gideon shook it reluctantly. Only Chris knew what she was doing.

"So you're from the future too I presume?" Gideon questioned innocently. Mel nodded. "So how do you two know each other?"

"We're close friends," Mel told him before Chris or Piper could say anything. '_Just go with it Chris.'_

"Yeah, we grew up together," Chris added, unsure of what Mel was doing, but backing her anyway.

"I see," Gideon commented, then turned back to the confused Piper. "Well, I should be getting back. I'll see you later."

After he walked off, Piper stared at her two grown kids. Chris looked to Mel.

"Well..." he prompted.

"I don't trust him," she told her brother and very confused mother.

"Did you get anything?" Chris asked, knowing Mel's instincts were usually right.

"No visions, but he is hiding something," Mel said.

"He's an elder, they're always hiding something," Piper puffed. Chris and Mel smirked. Piper sighed, immediately knowing they were thinking of Leo. "That's not what I meant. You two should cut him some slack." They rolled their eyes. "Look, I know you both have good reasons to hate him, but he is trying. That has to count for something. Besides, me and him apparently patch things up if we have you Mel." Piper got up to leave. "Now, I'm gonna go take a nap. You guys should cut him some slack though, for me?" Chris and Mel shared an apprehensive look, but nodded. "Thank you," Piper smiled, kissing them both on the cheek before leaving.

After she left the two looked at each other.

'_Should we tell her they split up again after I'm born, but for good?'_ Mel asked.

'_No, she's got enough to deal with,_' Chris told her. _'Come on, let's get back to the manor.'_

*****

"So, what are you thinking about?" Chris asked Mel as he sat down on the couch next to his sister. Phoebe was working on her column and Paige was at the club. Mel looked at him and smiled.

'_I was thinking about Gideon and what he's hiding.'_

'_Mel..._'

'_No Chris, hear me out I know this sounds crazy, but I think he might have something to do with Wyatt turning._'

'_Mel, he's an elder. Why would he want to turn Wyatt?_'

'_I'm not saying that's his goal. Maybe he wants to kill him, but Wyatt's too strong and instead the trauma turns him._' Chris looked at her and knew she was serious, she'd thought about it a lot. '_Look, maybe he doesn't do it himself, maybe he's working with demons. I don't know, but I do know he was afraid when he met me._'

'_Why would he be afraid of you?_'

'_Because I'm here to help you, one more person to protect Wyatt. If he knew I was a Halliwell too I think he'd be that much more fearful. I think he's afraid Wyatt is too big of a threat. If he knew about the both of us, instead of just you...'_

_'We'd be a huge threat, especially with Wyatt._' Mel nodded. '_So what are we gonna do?'_

_'I'm gonna go to magic school and do some snooping around, see what I can find out._'

"OK, let's go," Chris said, standing up, holding out his hand to help Mel.

"No Chris, just me," Mel told him as he pulled her off the couch. "I'll call you if I need you." '_He still doesn't know I'm a Halliwell, if he suspects any of us know..._'

'_We're screwed, but you might have a better shot cause he doesn't know you're a Halliwell._'

'_Exactly._'

"Fine, but be careful," Chris told her seriously.

"Always big brother," Mel smiled, giving him a hug before orbing out.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter! I should have the next one up soon, seriously this time. I've got the next chapter planned, so it won't take as long to write. Well, hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Confrontations

**Review Replies:**

**lissysue85: Yeah, I always had a weird feeling about him too. Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed. Thanks for the Review!**

**x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x: Lol. I'm glad you're liking it! Don't worry, you're gonna find out what she's hiding in the next chapter, and one of Chris' secrets as well. He is. I'm glad you're enjoying! Thanks for the Review!**

**CharmingKelsey16: Yeah, classes are sometimes pretty hectic. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the Review!**

**Melinda Wyatt Charmed: All I'm gonna tell you about that is that he will find out, it'll come out in the next chapter along with one of Chris' secrets. She is smart, her and Chris both are, but she does kinda have an advantage on knowing how Gideon felt since she's an empath. She's also just suspicious with trust issues, so that might have something to do with it too. I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for the Review!**

**lizardmomma: Thank you, I'm glad you like it. Thanks for the Review!**

**A/N: OK, here's the next chapter, I know it's a little shorter, but the next one will probably be a little longer so it'll even out. Well, here it is. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Confrontations

Mel had orbed into the magic school library, in case people were still up she could just say she was looking something up. However, the halls were deserted, she couldn't even hear anybody. Mel hadn't really expected to see anyone due to the late hour, but it never hurt to be cautious. After walking down the halls for a couple minutes she finally found Gideon's office.

Mel knocked lightly a couple times before determining there was no one in there. The door was locked, but she had it picked in a couple seconds. She slowly opened the door, looking around cautiously, taking in her surroundings. Mel shut the door behind her, and began searching the office.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, Mel still hadn't found anything useful. She was going through a stack of papers on his desk when she felt the air in the room shift. She turned around in time to be thrown against the wall by an invisible force, that was also clutching her throat.

"Hello Gideon," she said to the invisible figure in front of her.

"Smart little witch, aren't you?" he teased, becoming visible again. His hand was still clutched around her throat as he asked, "So, who are you really?"

"Well, everyone says me and my brother look like our mom, but that we have our father's eyes. Personally, I'm not so sure," Mel replied sarcastically, gasping for breaths.

"You're Piper and Leo's daughter," Gideon stated, realization washing over his face. "That's why you're here, to help Chris save Wyatt."

Gideon had been too busy putting the pieces together he hadn't noticed Mel looked unconscious. He was snapped back to reality when he heard clapping behind him. He turned around to find another Mel standing behind him with an amused, yet cocky, smirk on her face.

"Bravo, now guess what you get," the second Mel taunted. Before Gideon could open his mouth, she sucker punched him.

Gideon fell to the ground and Mel's astral projection disappeared and the real Mel woke up. She raised her hands to instinctively blow him up, but he was faster. Gideon waved his hand and Mel was engulfed in purple orbs.

Before she knew what had happened, Mel found herself in the underworld. She was in a cave, surrounded by about ten demons. Mel's reflexes kicked in and she took out five in less than a minute, blowing them into oblivion. The rest all readied their fireballs.

"Chris!" Mel called as they released the fireballs.

Mel quickly tk'd them back, taking out another two demons, who hadn't managed to jump out of the way. She shimmered behind them, sending fireballs at two of them when they didn't blow up. The last one had shimmered off and before she knew it threw an energy ball her way. Mel didn't have time to get out of the way, and Chris orbed in just in time to see it hit her in the shoulder. The demon smiled, and Chris immediately flicked his hands, blowing up the demon.

"Mel, are you okay?" Chris asked, running over to his sister.

"Just peachy," Mel retorted, sitting up.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Chris said, placing a hand on her uninjured shoulder, and orbing them out.

*****

"So what happened? How'd they take you by surprise like that?" Paige asked.

"Thanks," Mel muttered to Leo, who just finished healing her shoulder.

"No problem," he smiled back.

"What were you doing down there anyway?" Phoebe asked.

Mel looked over to Chris. He knew what she wanted to do so he held out his hand. When Mel grabbed his hand, Chris had a glazed over look in his eyes for a few seconds. When he looked back at Mel he actually looked surprised.

'_I don't believe it...'_

'_I know, I was a little surprised myself_.'

"Hey you two, talk to us too," Phoebe said, getting their attention. "What's going on?" Phoebe, Paige, and Leo all looked to Chris and Mel for an answer.

'_Should we tell them yet?_'

'_Will they believe us?_'

'_I guess there's only one way to find out._'

'_I guess so._' "OK, this might be a little hard to believe, but-"

"I got this Chris," Mel said, walking over to Phoebe and Paige. "They won't believe us unless we show them. Take my hand," she told the two sisters. Phoebe and Paige both grabbed a hand, and got a glazed over look. After a few seconds they looked at Mel and Chris.

"Was that for real?" Paige asked incredulously.

"Why would he do that?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yes, it was real," Mel told Paige.

"We're not sure why," Chris informed Phoebe.

"What are you guys talking about?" Leo asked, feeling a little left out.

"We saw what happened tonight," Paige told him, joining Phoebe on the couch.

"What I don't get is why. Why would he want to get rid of you?" Phoebe asked, looking up at Mel. "Unless..."

"Unless he's the one after Wyatt," Mel finished. Leo looked stunned, Phoebe and Paige were deep in thought.

"You know who's after Wyatt? Who?" Leo asked quickly. Chris and Mel shared an apprehensive glance at each other.

"You're not gonna like it," Paige told him.

"Who?" Leo asked again, impatiently. Mel exhaled and grabbed his hand. When Leo looked back up he shook his head. "Why would he do that? It must be some mistake. I'll go talk to him."

And before the others could stop him Leo orbed out. Phoebe, Paige, Chris, and Mel all looked at each other warily.

"So what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"We should get Piper out of magic school," Paige said. "If she's there, then Gideon has easy access to Wyatt. We can protect her here," she continued firmly. The others nodded.

"We'll go get her," Chris told them, grabbing Mel's arm and orbing to magic school.

*****

"Oh my God...Oh my God...Why would he...Oh poor Leo...I can't believe it...Oh my God..." Piper was muttering, more to herself than Mel and Chris, who were helping her pack.

"Is this everything?" Chris asked, snapping Piper out of her daze.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me just grab Wyatt."

Chris and Mel got the bags together, ready to orb when Piper got back. Leo walked in about the same time as Piper returned carrying Wyatt.

"I couldn't find him, but I'm- What's going on?" Leo asked, noticing the bags. Chris and Mel looked uncomfortable, but Piper walked over to Leo.

"I'm sorry honey, I know this must be tough on you," she soothed. Piper sighed and walked over to Chris and Mel. "Me and Wyatt are moving back to the manor. Before you say it, we'll make it safe, but I'm not going to put Wyatt at further risk when it can be avoided."

"But Piper, magic school is the safest place for you **and** Wyatt," Leo tried to reason.

"Not with Gideon," Piper said calmly, yet firm. "Come on," she said to her kids. "Leo, we can talk about it more at the house, that's where we'll be." And with that Leo was left staring at the spot where his wife/ex-wife and kids had been standing.

* * *

**A/N: OK, so I hope you liked it. I have a couple different ideas for the next chapter, so it might take me a couple days to get it up. Just be patient, I'll update soon I promise! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciate!**


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Review Replies:**

**lissysue85: Thanks. Yeah, they have a very good idea what Gideon is up to. Yeah, don't worry, Leo will get to have a talk with both Chris and Mel. I'm glad you're enjoying. Thanks for the Review!**

**lizardmomma: Thanks. Yeah, Leo is having a hard time believing. Then again, this is one of his most trusted friends, so you can kinda understand his reluctance. Thanks for the Review!**

**x-x-Dreamer'93-x-x: Lol. Thanks! I'm glad ya like it. Thanks for the Review!**

**Lientjuhh: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the Review!**

**Melinda Wyatt Charmed: Yes, Gideon did. Yeah, I kinda thought it was early too, but I'm not gonna rush into the fight with him. I'm gonna give them time to sort things out, figure out a strategy. I wanted it out there, but not resolved yet. Well, I guess you'll just have to read to find out what they do... :D lol. Of course, he will try to cover it up, it wouldn't be much fun if he didn't. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the Review!**

**A/N: OK, here's the next chapter! Sorry, if it's kinda long, but it has a lot of info. I know it took me a little bit to get it up, but I wasn't sure how I wanted to play it out. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

Secrets Revealed

Leo had been searching for Gideon all night, unsuccessfully. He was slowly believing that it wasn't a mistake, that Gideon really was after Wyatt. Piper had unpacked all her stuff, and Paige had set up crystals all around the house. Phoebe was looking through the Book of Shadows, looking for anything to help them stop Gideon. Chris and Mel had orbed down to the underworld to see if they could figure out what demons Gideon had enlisted.

*****

"Can you sense anything?" Mel asked her brother as they looked around the cave Gideon had orbed Mel to earlier in hopes they could pick up a trail.

"No, can you get a read?"

Before Mel could answer, they both felt the change in the air. Mel was almost overcome by the fear in the room. She looked at Chris and knew he could sense it too.

"Barbas," they both whispered, turning when they heard clapping.

"I'm touched," Barbas said, coming out from his hiding space.

"What do you want?" Chris spat.

"Ah ah ah, I know your secrets," Barbas tsked, waving his finger. Chris and Mel glanced at each other, unfazed by Barbas' threat. "No?" Barbas guessed, seeing their look. "Well, you young Melinda are afraid something will happen to someone you love. Yes, you've already overcome that one, but what about for the child you're carrying? What if something were to happen to it?" Chris looked incredulously at his sister, who looked away guiltily. "Oh, she didn't tell you did she Christopher?" Barbas teased. "Well, that probably won't help you, since you have also overcome the loss of a loved one, but still can't get past the death of...what was her name? Oh yeah..." Barbas waved his hand. Mel felt a sudden wave of fear from her brother and knew what Barbas was showing him.

Mel flicked her hands and blasted Barbas. He stumbled back, glared at Mel, and then shimmered off. Mel looked to Chris. She knew he was no longer seeing the illusion anymore, but could still feel the hurt he was feeling.

"Chris?" she said, trying to get his attention, walking cautiously toward him. When he didn't wake from his trance, Mel grabbed his arm and orbed them back to the manor.

*****

"So have you found anything?" Piper asked Phoebe again.

"No, Piper. I'm sorry, but there's just nothing in here on how to stop an elder," Phoebe told her sister, shutting the Book.

"I still can't believe Gideon would do something like this," Leo mumbled.

"We're gonna stop him though," Paige said confidently. They all smiled at her conviction. Those smiles quickly faded when Mel and Chris orbed in and Chris just sank down the wall, staring off into space.

"Oh my God!" Phoebe cried.

"What happened?" Piper asked worriedly.

"Barbas," Mel said simply. She slid down by Chris and shook his shoulders. "Chris? Come on, snap out of it," she said forcefully.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chris managed to ask, looking straight at Mel. She swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to wait," Mel sighed. Chris looked at her angrily, and stood up.

"Till when Mel? When you came home with a baby?" Chris yelled at her. Mel stood up to face her brother.

"No! I was gonna tell you when I thought you were ready, when I didn't think you'd go ballistic!" she yelled back.

"You think you can hide something this big and I won't get mad at you for not telling me?" Chris asked her incredulously.

"Is that why you're mad Chris? Are you mad because I didn't tell you I'm pregnant or because it still hurts to think about her?" Mel retorted.

"You're pregnant?" Leo blurted out to Mel, who ignored his question.

"Don't bring Lily into this Melinda!" Chris warned. Mel knew she'd hit a nerve when he called her Melinda, he only did that when he was mad at her.

"That's what we're fighting about though, isn't it?" Mel asked gently. "You're not mad I'm pregnant, yeah you're upset I didn't tell you, but what you're mad at is the fact that you had to relive her death. Well guess what Chris, I loved her too. I miss her too. I was there when she died, remember? I felt your pain, I know what you went through. And now you say you're mad because i didn't want you to have to feel that pain again?"

Chris didn't say anything, he just stared at his sister. He knew she was right, he wasn't angry at her, but with himself.

"Who's Lily?" Piper asked softly, able to tell it was a tough subject for Chris and Mel. Chris took a deep breath, on the verge of tears. Mel sighed, and closed her eyes.

"Lily...Lily was my daughter," Chris sighed. Everyone, except Mel, gasped in shock.

"You have a daughter?" Paige asked in disbelief.

"No, I **had** a daughter," Chris said sadly.

"Oh my God, Chris..." Phoebe started quietly, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

"Forget it," he told them. Everyone, except Mel, looked at him like he was crazy.

"'Forget it'? Chris, you tell us you had a daughter, and from the past tense I'm guessing something happened to her-" Leo started.

"Yeah Leo, something happened, she died!" Chris interrupted, yelling.

"My point is..." Leo continued calmly. "You can't tell us that and expect us to just 'forget it.' We're family." Chris looked away.

"Leo's right Chris, we're family, we help each other," Paige told him softly.

Piper had a few tears falling down her face. She was holding her stomach protectively. It was hard enough to watch the baby that was growing inside you twenty-two and walking around, and it was even harder to think he'd already lost a child of his own.

"Was Bianca her mother?" Phoebe asked. Chris nodded, and pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" Paige asked. Mel looked sadly at Chris, she knew he had been carrying it around to remind himself why he'd come back.

Chris laid the picture on the table so they could all see. The sisters and Leo looked at it carefully. The picture itself was worn, as if it had been held a lot. In the picture was a younger Chris, with a young Mel hanging on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. There were also two other young teenagers, a boy and a girl, on the other side of Chris and Mel. Then there was Bianca holding a little girl, who resembled Chris, on his other side. Phoebe thought the other teenage girl in the picture resembled her when she was younger, but shook it off. Paige felt like she knew the unknown teenage boy somehow, but wasn't sure why. Piper and Leo were looking at their two kids, who looked happy, and the little girl that was obviously their granddaughter.

"Is that Lily?" Phoebe asked, pointing to the little girl in the picture. Chris nodded. "How old was she here?" Chris took a deep breath.

"She was two," he answered, then turned gloomy. "She died a few months after this was taken." Phoebe looked at him sympathetically.

"Are these two..." Paige started, pointing to the two unknown teenagers in the picture.

"Your son and Phoebe's daughter," Mel told her aunt.

"Who are their fathers?" Phoebe asked, curious. Chris and Mel smirked.

"Nice try," Chris replied. Phoebe rolled her eyes, making Chris and Mel chuckle slightly.

"How old were you guys in this?" Piper asked her kids, unable to take her eyes off the picture. Chris and Mel shared an uneasy look, but still answered.

"I was seventeen," Mel told her mother.

"Nineteen," Chris added, shifting uncomfortably as the sisters and Leo looked at him aghast.

"You had a kid when you were..." Paige was mentally calculating.

"Seventeen," Chris finished. Leo looked at his son with wide eyes. Phoebe and Paige inhaled quickly, and starting looking around the room at nothing in particular. Piper raised her eyebrows at her fully grown son.

"You had a baby when you were seventeen years old?" she asked sternly.

"Yes," Chris said guiltily, sinking away from his mother. She was the only person who could make him feel that guilty, even if he hadn't done anything.

"And you," Piper started, turning on Mel. "You're pregnant?" she asked just as firmly as she had with Chris. Mel, however, did not sink away under her mother's gaze like Chris did.

"Yes," she answered honestly. "But I'm nineteen," Mel added smartly. Chris gave her a 'you are so dead' look, and Mel just smiled back.

"What is in that water in the future?" Paige asked sarcastically. Piper gave her youngest sister a dirty look. Mel and Chris chuckled at their aunt though.

"How exactly did you and Bianca manage to raise a baby that young? And with Wyatt evil?" Phoebe asked her nephew.

"I dunno," Chris shrugged. "We had an apartment, we blocked it so Wyatt couldn't find it. Plus, we had a live-in babysitter," he added, jerking his thumb over to Mel, who smiled innocently.

"Did I know?" Leo asked quietly, so quietly the others almost didn't hear him. He was still looking at the picture. Chris and Mel knew what he was asking though, and gave each other an unsure look.

"No, you didn't," Chris told him, looking almost guilty. Almost. Leo nodded slightly.

"What about you?" he asked Mel. "Did I know you're pregnant?"

"No," Mel answered flatly. "If I didn't tell my brother, why would I tell you?" Leo looked sad, but Mel wasn't really concerned.

"Did Wyatt know?" Paige asked. Chris' gaze immediately went to his sister. He hadn't thought about that yet.

"Yes," Mel mumbled under her breath, hanging her head.

"Huh?" Phoebe asked, unable to hear what she said.

"Yes," Mel said louder. "Wyatt knew." Chris' eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to say something, but she beat him to it. "No, he didn't know until about a week before I came here. I didn't tell him, but somehow he found out."

Chris seemed to calm down a little bit. The sisters and Leo were still processing all the information they'd just learned. Chris looked up at Mel, with a look as if he was pondering something.

"It's Jackson?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Paige asked, utterly confused. Mel knew what he was talking about though.

"I thought you liked Jackson?" she quipped with a smile. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Not when he's sleeping with my little sister!" he retorted. Phoebe and Paige had amused smirks on their faces. Piper and Leo had small smiles creeping up their faces. Mel was looking at her brother with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Actually, you did, you just didn't know we were sleeping together," she confessed. Chris now had a look of pure shock, causing Mel, Phoebe, and Paige to bust out laughing.

When their laughter finally slowed, Mel walked over to Chris and wrapped one arm around him.

"Don't worry so much bro. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I know how you and Wyatt get," she told him in an only slightly sarcastic tone.

"What do you mean 'how me and Wyatt get'?"

"You two are too overprotective."

"Am not!" Chris denied, only to receive a 'yeah right' look from his sister. "OK, fine, maybe I am a little," he admitted. Mel raised her eyebrows.

"A little?" she asked incredulously. "Chris, do you remember what happened to Bobby Simpson?" Chris got a guilty look on his face, but tried to smile innocently. "You almost blew him up when you found out I was sleeping with him!"

"OK, fine, I'm very overprotective. Happy?" Chris sighed. Mel smiled.

"Don't worry, I love ya anyway," she said, pulling him in a hug.

"Aww!" Phoebe squealed.

"How sweet," Paige remarked, slightly sarcastic.

Piper and Leo just smiled watching their two youngest children, who hadn't even been born yet, interact with each other.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked that chapter! I should have the next one up soon, I've already gotten a pretty good start on it, so it shouldn't take too long to finish. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
